There are many applications for using speech recognition including searching, command and control, spoken dialog systems, natural language understanding systems, and the like. These speech systems may use statistical models that utilize labeled data. Collecting this data is time consuming and costly. For example, linguists are used to define and refine the annotation guidelines in addition to labeling the data. Additional time and expense is incurred when the speech system is expanded to support multiple languages.